


as the world turns

by grapefruitade (acquiesce)



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Diary/Mirai Nikki, Cameos, Depictions of Violence (but not necessarily that graphic), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiesce/pseuds/grapefruitade
Summary: Jiho just wants to start over with Kyung. But then they meet Jaehyo, and everything changes in a way that might not be for the better. Based on the anime and manga, Future Diary, and originally fulfilled forTroisbangin 2012.Warning: Character death imminent.





	

 

It’s a warm, sunny day in May, and Jiho’s world is falling apart as he stares into Kyung’s empty, soulless eyes.

  
_This wasn’t supposed to happen_ , is all Jiho can mutter, over and over again, as he takes shaky steps backwards and away from what used to be his best friend. _Deus had said otherwise. Deus had said it would work. Deus had said this. Deus had said that._

  
He ignores the ground that is literally crumbling beneath his feet as he starts screaming towards the sky. His breathing is ragged when he finishes shouting for a god that no longer wishes to communicate with him.

  
The world, for Jiho, ends on a Friday afternoon.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
When he comes to next, he is clothed in the dark, ragged robes Deus had always worn. A familiar-looking mask is by his feet; otherwise, he is surrounded by nothing but the barren wasteland of what used to be Earth. _So this is what the world looks like once it has ended_ , he muses to himself with a wry grin on his face.

  
For the most part, there is nothing to do as the new God of Time and Space. This is mainly because Jiho has no idea what to do. He knows it is his duty to recreate the world now that it has crumbled away into practically nothing; however, he can’t find it within himself to do so. And thus, this is how he passes the next ten years.

  
When the eleventh year of his time as God of Time and Space is about to pass by, Jiho is suddenly hit by an epiphany. He is the God of Time and Space. _The_ God of Time and Space. He has control over those two elements, and he is able to mess with the laws of cause and effect. He has the ability to warp reality. What can’t he do?

  
It is then that he decides that there is only one thing to do. With new resolve, Jiho decides to travel to a new dimension as only one purpose headlines his mind: find another Kyung and help him win the Survival Game.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
For Woo Jiho, it was supposed to be a weekday like any other. Attend high school. Skip most of the classes with Park Kyung, his best friend. Hang out at their makeshift recording studio for an hour or two. Work on their to-be-released mixtape together. Eat dinner at the Denny’s down the street from their recording studio. Return home. Greet parents. Update blog. Chat with Deus. Sleep.

  
What Woo Jiho hadn’t counted on was to be surprised by Deus with the proclamation of a “survival game” to see who was best fit to be the new God of Time and Space. In the morning, on the way to school, Deus had reached out to him. Deus, who he had thought to simply be a figment of imagination, revealed himself to truly be a God. However, Deus’s time left as a deity was quickly running out. In an alternate reality where the nine other candidates were clothed in shadow, Deus introduced the Survival Game which had an aim of crowning a new God of Time and Space. The rules? The ten candidates had to kill each other in order to win the throne, and the last person standing was the victor.

  
Woo Jiho hadn’t counted on being named as the “number one” candidate, Deus’s favorite, and he hadn’t counted on that automatically making him a target for the other candidates. He hadn’t counted on returning to his reality, to find that his cellphone - what was once simply a tool for uploading music or updating his blog - was now a Future Diary.

  
(As Deus explained, “It is now a device that can tell the future, but there are limits.” Woo Jiho was not aware of what those limits were or how exactly his phone could tell the future. All he knew was that his cellphone was typing things that he himself was not typing.)

  
What Woo Jiho also hadn’t counted on was being greeted by the bloodied corpses of his parents upon his return home. He hadn’t counted on seeing a doppelganger of himself leaning over the bodies. He hadn’t counted on that doppelganger walking over, brandishing a knife, and holding that weapon to his neck.

  
“Wh-Who are you?” he stammered out. He gulped, and he could feel the cold blade against his Adam’s apple as he did so.

  
“I am you.” Without waiting for a response, Woo Jiho felt the knife slice through his throat. Then, everything went black.

  
Woo Jiho’s cellphone blinked as the words [[DEAD END]] flashed on and off. After a minute, the phone seemed to restart itself. Words began to type themselves on screen again.

  
[[I buried the bodies in the backyard. There was a rustling sound in the bushes as I was piling dirt over the corpses, but it turned out to be a cat. I killed it as well, and threw it in with the three other dead. Then, I took a bath and went to sleep.]]

  
And so, Jiho took over in place of Woo Jiho.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
For Jiho, the first day of the Game goes just as expected. Like last time, Kyung comes up to him the day after and admits that he is a Future Diary user. When Jiho also admits likewise, the two make the same promise as before. “Allies to the end,” Kyung states with a cheesy grin. He holds out one hand in an effort to shake Jiho’s; his other hand adjusts the faux glasses sitting atop his nose.

  
“Right,” Jiho shakes the other boy’s hand slowly. “Friends forever and all that jazz.”

  
The two mutually decide to avoid actively seeking the other candidates out. “It’s too much trouble, and I don’t really want to be a god.” Kyung shrugs as the two are walking to their recording studio. “I just want to live, you know? There’s still so much I want to do with my life.”

  
Jiho chuckles. “Like what?”

  
“I don’t know. Have sex?” Kyung sticks out his tongue as the other boy shoves him from the side.

  
“You’re an idiot.”

  
“It’s alright; we’re both idiots, so it evens out.” The shorter of the pair grins widely before a cough sounds behind them. They turn around to lay eyes upon a foreigner with smiling eyes. The foreigner has unnatural, blonde, dyed hair and is dressed sharply in a suit. Despite his cordial-seeming facial features, there is an ominous aura about him that makes Kyung take a step back.

  
The foreigner coughs again before gesturing to the taller of the pair with his hand outstretched, as if asking for a handshake. “Pardon me, but are you Woo Jiho?”

  
Jiho knows exactly who the foreigner is; the slightly accented Korean is a painful reminder of his past. He attempts to shake his head before realizing too late that Kyung was right to take a step back and keep a distance. Soon, the foreigner is closer, and there is only a foot of space between them.

  
“I’ll take your hesitation as a positive indicator. Salutations, I am the Fourth candidate for Deus’s position. My name is Nichkhun Horvejkul.” The foreigner retrieves something that resembles a tape recorder with one hand, and reveals a small pistol in the other. “But I suppose introductions are unimportant at this point in time. After all, you are going to die soon.” At this, Nichkhun's eyes widen, and he stops smiling so that an oddly-shaped smirk takes its place instead. “That’s what my Future Diary says anyways.”

  
Jiho grimaces slightly as he hears both his phone and Kyung’s beep. He doesn’t need to be a psychic to know that the words [[DEAD END]] are starting to flash. However, because of the beeping sounds, Nichkhun hesitates in releasing the safety on his pistol. The hesitation is enough for Jiho to grab Kyung’s hand, high-kick the weapon-wielding man’s hands, and run away.

  
“And so the game begins,” Jiho murmurs. He looks back at his best friend, who has worry etched on his face, before turning forward with newfound determination. “I’ll get us through this. I promise. We did it together once. We’ll do it together again.” Kyung stares at him, the worry now replaced by confusion. Jiho simply allows half his mouth to curve upwards into a smile before stating louder, “We’ll live.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
This is the first time the situation diverges from the expected to the unexpected. While they are running away from the Fourth, Kyung suggests heading into a coffee shop located in a back alley; Jiho had thought they were going to run into a nearby restaurant instead. He’s tentative, but Kyung doesn’t know why he would insist on running into the well-known Italian restaurant instead of the out-of-the-way coffee shop. (Jiho knows they’ll live for sure if they go into the well-known Italian restaurant. He knows the events that will transpire there. He knows nothing about what could transpire in the coffee shop.) Something holds him back from spilling everything to Kyung right then and there; something stops him from whispering quiet hopes in the form of _just trust me_ ; therefore, biting his tongue, Jiho allows Kyung to lead him into the coffee shop.

  
It is here they observe a young male whispering the lyrics to a long-forgotten ballad while standing at a podium. He rocks on the balls of his feet, all skin and bones, physical appearance full of both sharp edges and lithe curves. Jiho feels his heart skip a beat. He looks to his left and notices that Kyung is also staring awestruck at the singer on stage. They come out of their stupor when the male on stage finally finishes singing and flashes the two of them a smile. It’s electrifying, and, in a moment, Jiho’s mind is blank; he can’t remember why he and Kyung had stumbled into the coffee shop in the first place.

  
“Hey,” the male states, a hint of bashfulness coloring his cheeks. He walks off the podium and towards the shop’s counter. As he leans on it slightly, he cocks an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve seen you two in this cafe before.”

  
A shorter male with thick-framed glasses stands up from a chair that was hidden behind the counter. “Oh, newbies? Nice! It’s nice to meet you two.” He grins, and it seems to reach all the way up to his ears. “I’m the son of the owner, and the name’s Taeil.”

  
The young male from earlier straightens his posture before allowing a small smile to break out on his face. “And I’m Ahn Jaehyo, a friend of the son of the owner.” Taeil shoves him slightly and mumbles something that sounds like, “That’s not a proper introduction,” yet Jaehyo can’t help but laugh lightly as he shoves Taeil back. Jiho feels his heart clench and it takes him a moment to pinpoint exactly why (because it reminds him of himself, it reminds him of Kyung, but most importantly - it reminds him of the other Kyung).

  
“O-Oh, well, I’m Park Kyung, but you can just call me Kyung.” Jiho feels Kyung elbow him in the side before he introduces himself as well.

  
“And I’m Woo Jiho, but I’d like it if you just called me Jiho.” He attempts to smile, but he finds that he can’t. He’s left with only a painful reminder of why he had traveled to this dimension, a reminder that causes a grimace to form instead.

  
Taeil interrupts his thoughts as he places his arms on the countertop before resting his head atop it. “What brings you two here to Stardom Cafe? We’re not exactly the most renowned, so it’s always intriguing to hear the reasons behind people coming here.”

  
“I - we... Oh.” Kyung’s carefree expression begins to darken as he turns towards the door. His eyes then match Jiho’s, and the two exchange glances full of mutual anxieties. The Fourth is still out there, looking for them. They shouldn’t be relaxing and talking aimlessly in Stardom Cafe. They should be looking for a proper place to hide.

  
“We were playing a game of ‘hide and seek’ and decided this seemed like a good place to hide.” Jiho chuckles weakly before scratching his head. Jaehyo’s eyes seem like they’re imploring him to say something more, and it’s bothersome. He trains his eyes to focus on table legs, on the pastries sitting inside the display case, on the floor - on anything other than Jaehyo’s piercing gaze. “Is there any place we could hide? Just for a little while?”

  
Taeil laughs awkwardly as he looks up at Jaehyo. “This sounds like a pretty serious game of hide and seek,”

  
Kyung mimics the other man’s laugh before nodding. “It’s a life or death matter.”

  
“Well, in that case,” Taeil shuffles around behind the counter before coming out with a ring of keys. “The one with a star unlocks the door over there.” Taeil nods his head to his right before dropping the keys into Kyung’s palm. “There are stairs behind it that lead to our basement. I live here with my father, so there are a couple rooms and basically just interesting things down there.” He ruffles Kyung’s hair before staring at Jiho with a playfully stern glance. “Just make sure to not mess up anything. Oh, and don’t mess with my fish.”

  
“Fish?” Jiho raises an eyebrow.

  
“I keep a mini-aquarium of sorts.” Taeil shrugs before gesturing to the large glass window that looks out onto the street. “I think I see a guy coming in this direction though. You should probably hurry and hide.”

  
Without another word, Jiho and Kyung walk briskly to the door Taeil had pointed to earlier and unlock it. Jiho looks back once, only to catch Jaehyo staring in their direction with an unreadable expression decorating his face. As he hears the bell of the coffee shop ring, however, Jiho turns forward and shuts the door without a sound.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
After what feels like hours (hours spent tensely sitting on chairs, eyes switching from observing Taeil’s miniature aquarium to observing their cellphones), Jaehyo unlocks the door and walks into the basement. Jiho and Kyung look up in unison as the lanky individual shrugs nonchalantly and answers their unsaid question. “We redirected the foreign guy elsewhere. The coast is clear for you two.”

  
Jiho lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as Kyung mumbles, “Hallelujah.”

  
“Is there something more to this ‘hide and seek’ game than you guys are letting on?” Jiho stiffens in his seat as Jaehyo walks closer to them, left eyebrow raised. Jiho is confident that there wasn’t a person like Jaehyo in the last Survival Game, but there’s still something about Jaehyo that makes him uncomfortable.

  
Kyung doesn’t seem to harbor any negative feelings towards Jaehyo, however, so he answers Jaehyo’s question with another question. “What makes you think that?” His voice trails off at the end, nervous chuckling taking its place instead.

  
“Call it a hunch, but the foreign man who greeted Taeil and I didn’t seem like he was playing a game. He sounded almost threatening.” Jaehyo furrows his brows before continuing. “I mean, I know we just met, but I consider every customer who walks into Stardom Cafe to be like family. I feel like only kindred spirits gather here, if that makes sense, so--”

  
“You have a really nice voice.” Jiho bursts out all of a sudden. Kyung seems shocked by the sudden topic change, and to be honest, Jiho is a little shocked by his own gall as well. It is a necessary outburst, however, and he gazes over at Kyung, who nods once after getting over his own initial confusion.

  
There is no need to get Jaehyo, a perfectly nice stranger, involved in this.

  
With that in mind, Jiho continues speaking. “Kyung and I enjoy composing and rapping in our free time. What do you say to recording a song together? A voice like yours deserves to be shared with the world, don’t you think?”

  
There is a pregnant pause that hangs in the air before Jaehyo lets out a sigh. Jiho notices another small smile creeping on the tall male’s face before he opens his mouth to respond. “What are you guys? The heads of a record agency or something?”

  
“Not really.” Kyung nods slowly. “But we do upload our mixtapes to a popular website for undiscovered artists, and they do get hot responses.” He smirks. “We’re pretty damn famous, for underground rappers, I mean.”

  
“Your modesty is enticing,” Jaehyo rolls his eyes. “I regret to inform you two, however, that I don’t have the time to hang out with you guys. I’m a law student at Sungkyunkwan. In fact, I should return home to study soon.” As he turns around to begin going up the stairs, Jiho and Kyung stand up to follow him out. However, before Jaehyo can turn the doorknob to the cafe, Jiho places his own hand over Jaehyo’s to stop him.

  
“You seem to really like singing,” he mutters.

  
“I really like singing.” Jaehyo nods in agreement as he echoes Jiho’s words, slight tension evident in his voice. “My parents, on the other hand, don’t.” With that said, Jiho relaxes his grip and Jaehyo turns the doorknob, allowing the three of them to enter the cafe once more. Taeil greets the three of them lightheartedly before Jaehyo wordlessly walks out of the cafe.

  
“We should get going too,” Kyung states as he stares at Jaehyo’s retreating figure. “It’s getting late. Our parents are probably worried.”

  
Jiho tenses at the last statement before nodding slowly in agreement. “It was nice meeting you, Taeil.”

  
“Same to you guys.” Taeil waves farewell as the pair leave the store. “I hope you win your ‘hide and seek’ game.” When the door closes shut, he adds, “I’d like to challenge you guys to a game too.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“I must say, I’m surprised at how easy it was to dodge that Nichkhun guy.” Kyung stifles a yawn as he finishes his comment. The two are currently walking to school and checking in with each other’s status in the Survival Games. “I wonder if it will stay this easy.”

  
Jiho shrugs before looking to his left and right. “We’ll see.” Anxiety floods through him now that it is day two of the Survival Games. In the past game, the Fourth was killed sometime during the second day. This poses a challenge for Jiho; he knows he has to kill the Fourth, but he doesn’t know how he should go about accomplishing this now that things are moving at an unexpected pace. Frowning, he takes out his cellphone and checks what his Future Diary reads for the day.

  
[[I attended school today... Oh. That was unexpected. Fuck, I have to get Kyung out of here. He can’t see this. I have to protect him.]]

  
He lets out a grunt of frustration. The entry was too short and too vague; it was pretty much unhelpful save for the indication that something bad was going to happen during school. After everything that transpired the day before, Jiho isn’t sure whether or not his diary entry indicates the arrival of a Future Diary user. And if so, which one? “Be on high alert while at school, Kyung.”

  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” The other male shakes his head before showing Jiho his own entry for the day.

  
[[The girls in class are especially rowdy today. There are some new transfers, and they are pretty attractive. We also got a new teacher, but I didn’t get to see his face before Jiho tells me to head straight for the cafe again after that. Alone. Why alone?]]

  
After reading Kyung’s entry, Jiho feels all the hairs on his body stand up on end.

  
“Why would you tell me to run off by myself, Jiho?” Kyung cocks his head to the side.

  
The teen in question shakes his head before muttering, “That’s a good question.” A question he now knows the answer to.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
As Kyung’s Future Diary entry had revealed, there are two new students that had just transferred into their homeroom class.

  
“Hi, I’m Lee Minhyuk.” The blonde-haired one bows as he stares without expession at the class before him. He is dressed casually but well, and the girls clamor over the fact that he isn’t wearing the school-enforced uniform. “I’m not really sure what else to say except that I like dancing...?” The girls shriek especially loud over this and begin to raise their hands this way and that, all the while shouting questions at the blonde boy.

  
The other student has a cheerful demeanor about him as he greets the class. “Hello, I’m Kim Yukwon. I’m Minhyuk’s best friend, and I also really like dancing.” As he continues to grin, the girls begin to fret over his red locks and charming smile.

  
Kyung whispers to Jiho, “We should befriend them. With Jaehyo, the two of them, and the two of us, we could probably form a boy band or something, don’t you think?”

  
Jiho nods slowly and does not offer any other response. He knows the two teens before him very well, and what he knows makes his blood run cold.

  
“Kyung, do you remember what you asked earlier? About me telling you to run off by yourself?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“The moment the bell rings and indicates school is over, I want you to run to Stardom Cafe for asylum.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
The minute the bell rings to signify the ending of the school day, Jiho immediately gets up from his seat and asks the two new transfer students to follow him into the hall. Kyung is confused, but he slowly gets up and leaves the room as he had been asked to by Jiho earlier.

  
From Kyung’s point of view, Jiho has been acting oddly ever since the day the Survival Games were first announced. He supposes it’s to be expected; it would be more surprising for Jiho to act completely normal after such a proclamation. Still, Kyung has a nagging feeling at the back of his head that tells him Jiho is hiding something from him. As his friend, however, Kyung knows he shouldn’t pry unless absolutely necessary. Everyone should be allowed a few skeletons in their closet after all.

  
He is rattled from his deep thinking when he bumps into someone’s chest. “Oh, sorry - oh!” Kyung manages a smile as he sees who he has walked into. “Good afternoon, Jaehyo. I was actually just making my way to Stardom Cafe to pay you a visit.”

  
Jaehyo waves in greeting as he brushes invisible dust off himself. “Oh? What for?”

  
“Do I have to have a reason for visiting a friend?” Kyung rambles off the top of his head.

  
“‘Friend’?”

  
“Didn’t you say Stardom Cafe customers were like your family?” Kyung grins amiably. “I mean, if you’d rather I call you a brother, then that’s fine too.”

  
Jaehyo’s expression seems doubtful until it changes into one of amusement. “No, it’s alright. Okay, ‘friend.’” The two exchange smiles for a moment until Jaehyo starts walking again, in the direction Kyung had just come from.

  
“Where are you headed to?” Kyung asks. Even though Jiho had told him to seek safety within Stardom Cafe, he supposes it would also be fine if he simply follows Jaehyo, right?

  
“I’m... Visiting my girlfriend. She’s two years older than me, and she volunteers at a plant nursery.”

  
Kyung stops walking. “You have a girlfriend?”

  
Jaehyo shrugs before continuing his pace. “Yeah, we’ve been going steady for almost a year now. She’s... She’s great.” Kyung catches up to Jaehyo again and observes the way Jaehyo’s eyes seem to soften when talking about his girlfriend. There is something about the way his eyes look that makes Kyung’s heart hurt from a pang of jealousy, but Kyung shakes his head afterwards. This doesn’t make any sense, because why would he be jealous of Jaehyo having a girlfriend?

  
All of a sudden, Kyung stopss in his tracks again. “Wait, did you say a plant nursery?”

  
Jaehyo nods. “Yeah, I think it’s located near a high school --”

  
“It’s probably the one down the block from my school. We should be passing my school on the way to the nursery...” Kyung’s voice trails off. Maybe, as they pass by, Kyung could check up on Jiho.

  
Why did Jiho tell him to run off by himself anyway?

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“Your recording studio is out back? Do you know how shady that sounds?” Yukwon asks, but his tone is one that sounds more excited and jubilant than anything else. Minhyuk is silent the entire time as he follows beside their new found acquaintance, Jiho.

  
“It’s not that easy getting a recording studio, okay?” Jiho sticks his tongue out before messing with Yukwon’s hair. He spares a glance to Minhyuk before letting an easy smile take over his face. After a few minutes of walking, they arrive at a shack that holds sporting equipment for the school. “Oh, wait, I left my recording equipment back indoors. Could you guys wait inside here while I go back and get it?”

  
Yukwon and Minhyuk nod in unison before Jiho gives them both a thumbs up. “Great! Just... Make yourself comfortable, I guess.” His easy smile is soon coupled with easy laughter as he leaves the two alone.

  
“Jiho seems like a nice guy, huh?” Yukwon sighs contentedly as he rummages around the shack.

  
Minhyuk begins to do some stretches in place as he observes his surroundings nonchalantly. “Too bad we have to kill him.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“Hey, Jaehyo, do you mind if we stop by school for a sec?” Kyung gestures to the open gates leading to his high school. “I want to check up on Jiho and see if he needs any help or something.”

  
“Not at all.” Jaehyo shrugs. The two have been conversing so naturally that time seems to have flown by. Eventually, they reach Kyung’s high school, and thus their current state of affairs.

  
“Thanks.” Kyung’s face shows his gratefulness as he runs through the school gates, Jaehyo trailing behind him at a much slower pace. He runs through the hallways, ignoring some teachers’ cries of “slow down” and “no running in the hallways,” before running straight into a door that has been left wide open.

  
Jaehyo, who has watched the whole thing from afar, cackles in amusement before wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “That looked like it hurt.”

  
“Well, it kinda did.” Kyung groans as he picks himself up and peers curiously into the open entrance. What he sees makes every cell in his body freeze in place. There, talking to his school principal, is the Fourth. “Shit.” He swears. It is a barely audible curse, but it is apparently enough for Nichkhun to turn his head sharply and match glances with him. A chilling smile curls across Nichkhun’s mouth before opening to reveal teeth.

  
“Salutations again,” he greets, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles wider.

  
“Oh, so you know Park Kyung?” asks the principal, delight in her voice. “You should ask the boy to show you around, if you’re not busy.”

  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Nichkhun stops smiling as his eyes opened to reveal a glare. “Especially since I’ll be teaching here very, very soon.”

  
“Shit, shit, shit.” Kyung turns around, ready to run, when he bumps into the skinny frame of Jaehyo.

  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s wrong --”

  
“There’s no time to explain. We need to get a move on.” Kyung’s mind begins racing a million miles a minute as he grabs Jaehyo’s hand and pulls him aside, gesturing with his head at the open door. “W-We have to warn Jiho that the ‘seeker’ is here,” Kyung stammers as he then begins to tug Jaehyo away from the open door. Jaehyo’s face turns solemn as he allows himself to be dragged away.

  
“Kyung, I think your phone is beeping. It might be Jiho looking for you, so you should probably pick it up.”

  
Kyung scoffs, “I highly doubt it,” but proceeds to flip open his phone regardless. Inside, his Future Diary begins typing a message by itself.

  
[[Turning left at the end of the hallway, Jaehyo and I find the stairs. Going up, we run into a dead end. Turning back, we run into the Fourth. DEAD END.]]

  
“Shit.” The shorter boy swears under his breath. “Well, if left is out of the question...” His rambling trails off as he proceeds to turn right, Jaehyo following hot on his heels. Kyung feels his heartbeat become less erratic as he pulls Jaehyo into an abandoned classroom. Noticing his cellphone has stopped sounding, he flips open his phone again to reveal a new message.

  
[[Turning right at the end of the hallway, Jaehyo and I find a long hallway filled with empty classrooms. We hide in Room 622, but peer out the classroom windows to find Jiho moving about outside.]]

  
“Kyung,” Jaehyo begins. “There’s something you two are refusing to tell me.” It isn’t an open-ended question so much as a statement of finality. More than anything, it is a statement that causes a tremor of fear to ripple through the younger boy.

  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyung stammers. He adjusts the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose before pointing at the windows. “But I think we’ll find Jiho if we look out there.”

  
Jaehyo does not push the subject as he and Kyung make their way to the windows. They cautiously peer out and notice Jiho pulling a wagon filled with a lot of miscellaneous items. “What is he doing?” the older of the two mumble. For Kyung, that is a question he is slightly afraid to find the answer to. However, gulping down his fears, he turns to the boy beside him and shrugs. “I don’t know, but we’re about to find out. Come on.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
As Jiho approaches the shed that encases Minhyuk and Yukwon, he slows his steps and stops pulling the wagon behind him. Instead, he begins to pile everything in the wagon into his arms. With some effort, he reaches the equipment shack and kicks the door shut. He places everything in his arms gingerly on the floor, before tuning out the muffled cries and shouts coming from inside the tiny building.

  
“Fuck, the First got a jump on us.” Minhyuk swears as he kicks at the metal door from inside. It is a futile effort that only causes him to curse at the pain coursing through his right foot.

  
“Minhyuk, does this mean...” Yukwon swallows thickly as he mimics a slicing motion across his throat.

  
The two boys are completely still as they notice the small window located near the roof open a crack. A small tube snakes its way into the equipment shed, just high enough to be out of reach. It is then that the blonde-haired one sits down on the ground and begins to laugh.

  
“Yeah, Yukwon. It does.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Carbon monoxide poisoning. That is the plan Jiho had concocted. It is the easiest way to kill the transfer students without having to actually get his hands dirty. As he stares at his make-shift piping connecting a carbon monoxide leak -- that he may or may not have had a hand in causing -- in the school building to the equipment shed, he smoothly takes his phone out from his pocket.

  
[[I waited patiently for the slow deaths of the Seventh and Eighth to happen. However --]]

  
“Jiho, what are you doing?”

  
Jiho nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around at the familiar voice to see Kyung and Jaehyo running up to him, both slightly out of breath. “Kyung? Jaehyo?”

  
The two stare questioningly at each other before gawking at the set up surrounding Jiho and the equipment shed. “Jiho, what are you doing?” Kyung repeats. This time, his question is posed in a tone that is softer, barely above a whisper.

  
Jiho hesitates as he looks back at the equipment, trying to chance a glance through the window. For now, it seems like the transfer students are unconscious. It is still too early to know whether or not they are definitely dead, however. This doubt causes Jiho to tell Kyung a lie. “Nothing, really. Don’t worry about it. Let’s head on over to the recording studio.” He manages a smirk as he tilts his head in Jaehyo’s direction. “I see you brought over Jaehyo. Is he going to sing with us today?”

  
“I didn’t --” Jaehyo’s voice is cut off when Kyung suddenly shouts out loud.

  
“Wait!” interrupts the spectacled boy. “I forgot to tell you, but Nichkhun is here. At our school. Right now.”

  
Jiho stills. “The Fourth? Where the hell did he come from?”

  
“I’m not sure, but he’s here. He’s going to be a teacher here, apparently.” Kyung groans as he turns around to face the school. “We are so fucked.”

  
“Well, he can’t exactly start shooting his gun in the middle of class.” Jiho allows a devilish smile to spread upon his lips as he catches Kyung’s eyes with his own. “We’ll just have to kill him before he kills us.”

  
Kyung feels a shiver run up his spine at the other male’s words. “What happened to not actively seeking out the candidates?”

  
“Well, technically, the Fourth sought us out first.” Jiho shrugs as he stands up and gestures to the direction opposite of the equipment shed. “But let’s sort out a detailed plan of action at the studio, alright?”

  
“Did you guys forget I was here?” Jaehyo mumbles suddenly. Jiho’s ear twitches as he turns to face the thin-framed individual.

  
“K-Kind of,” Jiho stammers.

  
“Shit.” Kyung hisses. “We didn’t want to get you involved, but --”

  
“Do you mind if we tell you a story?” Jiho finishes. His expression is no longer good-natured; he still cannot be a hundred percent sure of whether or not Jaehyo is friend or foe.

Jaehyo looks thoughtful for a moment before he beckons Jiho to come closer to Kyung and him. “Only if I can tell you a tale in return.”

   
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

 

It turns out, Jaehyo’s girlfriend is actually a Future Diary user herself. Hers is a special one that acts like an online server; she can give anybody the power of a Future Diary through her own Future Diary. However, she is not able to read any kind of special entry from within her own diary; thus, she needs someone to fight in her stead using a Future Diary of his/her own.

  
“I guess you can say my cellphone is like an ‘apprentice’ Future Diary.” The lanky individual shrugs before holding out his phone for Jiho and Kyung to see. Inside, all the messages center around his girlfriend and her future actions. “It’s not very useful though. It only lets me keep an eye on her, but I guess that’s all that’s really necessary anyway.”

  
Kyung stares at the phone, awe-struck, as Jiho frowns. This isn’t good. He isn’t supposed to get close to someone related to the Game - someone besides Kyung. He searches through his memories to remember what user had a Future Diary that allowed her to create other Future Diaries. He remembers a girl that exuded calmness and gentleness above all else, one who seemed to feel no ill will towards anyone. He also remembers slicing her torso, laying her insides open for the world to see. Shivering, he shakes his head. “That’s nice...” is the only response Jiho can manage as he winces from the memory.

  
Jaehyo shrugs. “Right, so, from what I understand, you two are candidates in the Game as well, and I suppose the foreign man from earlier is also a candidate.” Jaehyo opens his mouth as he stares at Jiho, as if to say one more thing, but then he's closing his mouth instead. An unsaid statement passes between the two, and Jiho remembers the two males he had locked inside the school equipment shed to die.

  
“That’s right.” Kyung states in agreement. “If your girlfriend is a candidate, that means we know at least four out of ten.”

  
“Six.” Jiho mumbles under his breath. Kyung doesn’t hear him.

  
“Maybe we could become allies with your girlfriend and eliminate the others?” Kyung suggests. They were already on their way to the plant nursery to meet Jaehyo’s girlfriend after all.

  
“What happens when you three are the only three left in the Game?” Jaehyo muses.

  
“It’ll all work itself out.” Kyung grins, optimism altering his features.

  
“Yeah.” Jiho echoes. “It’ll all just work itself out.”

  
He does not fail to see the perplexed glance Jaehyo shoots in his direction.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“Hi, I’m Go Younha.” A petite girl holds out her gloved hand after putting down a potted fern. “As you probably already know, I’m this guy’s girlfriend.” She stands on her tip toes at this statement and proceeds to peck Jaehyo lightly on the cheek.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Park Kyung.” Jiho feels his side get elbowed by his friend, just like the day before. “And this is Woo Jiho.”

  
“By the way, we know.” Jiho states, nonchalantly gesturing at nothing with his hand.

  
“Know what?”

  
“They know about your Future Diary.” Jaehyo explains in a hushed tone. Younha seems to tense considerably after that, eyes narrowing at her boyfriend before narrowing at the two strangers before her.

  
“Jaehyo, you didn’t --”

  
“I did.”

  
“He did.” Kyung interrupts. “But we also revealed the same to him.” Kyung holds out his cellphone for Younha’s careful inspection. Jiho pauses before doing the same. The small girl raises her eyebrows as she flips both phones open and reads the messages inside.

  
“So you’re both --”

  
“We’re candidates for the throne of Deus as well, yes.” Jiho interrupts brusquely.

  
Younha gives the two boys back their cellphones before carefully glancing between the three men. “Have you killed anyone yet?”

  
“Not exactly.” Jiho grimaces as he briefly allows his mind to ponder whether or not the blonde-haired boy and the red-haired one are dead yet.

  
“I just wanted to get a head count of the candidates left.” Younha sighs. “I guess all the candidates are still in the Game, but we’ll find out for sure at midnight.”

  
“What happens at midnight?” Kyung asks, alarm evident in his voice.

  
“I was talking to Deus earlier; he said that if anyone is ever killed, there will be a midnight announcement about the fact.”

  
Jiho stands up straighter after hearing Younha’s words.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“Good evening.” Deus’s voice is commanding and deep as he greets the candidates cloaked in the shadows. “As some of you may know, this midnight gathering indicates the first death - or should I say deaths - of the Survival Game.”

  
“There was more than one?” hisses one shadow, flipping its long hair after having spoken.

  
“There were three.” Deus elaborates.

  
Jiho stays rooted in his spot as his mind wanders. Three? Last game, only one died after the second day - the Fourth, who is still very much alive, to Jiho’s knowledge. He has an inkling as to who two of the dead are, but the third? He has no idea who that corpse could be.

  
“Here is the list of the dead: the Fifth, Seventh, and Eighth have all been eliminated. Pyo Jihoon, Lee Minhyuk, and Kim Yukwon have been confirmed as dead.”

  
Murmurs ripple through the shadows as everyone debates who killed who, and how. Jiho feels all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he remembers the Fifth. He was an underclassmen of Jiho’s by a year or two. The two had never engaged in any sort of conflict last game, however, as the Fifth was killed by someone else last game. If he was remembering those events correctly --

  
“The Sixth killed the Fifth.” Deus continues. Jiho relaxes his shoulders; even if the chronological order isn’t the same, at least the fact of who-killed-who was. “And the First killed both the Seventh and Eighth. Well done, First.” Deus gazes intently in Jiho’s direction, as Jiho looks away.

  
Kyung would definitely be posing questions for him to answer later.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Kyung wakes up to incessant knocking on his door the next morning. His older sister yells, “Kyungie, someone’s here for you!” With much effort, Kyung rolls over in his bed and gets up at his sister’s call. It is finally the weekend, and after a roller coaster-like week, he had planned to sleep in.

  
“Who is it?” he yawns as he slowly walks out of his room. He pauses when he arrives closer to the living room, however, for Jiho is standing by a couch. After last night, the other teen has a lot of explaining to do. “Why are you here, Jiho?” Kyung begins cautiously. Unknowingly, he takes a halting step back, and Jiho's eyes seem to flicker in response.

  
“Well, Jaehyo told us to meet him at his house as soon as we could. He messaged me his address.” Jiho smiles weakly. “And I think you have some questions you would like to ask me, so before we headed on over... I thought I could answer some of them.”

  
Kyung fumbles with his words and thoughts before finally settling on a single question. “How did you know?”

  
“How did I know that the two new transfers were Future Diary users?”

  
Kyung nods.

  
“Let’s just call it a hunch.” Jiho repeats the words Jaehyo had stated the day before. He smiles sadly before walking towards the door. “Sorry, I think we should get a move on now. It would be rude to keep Jaehyo waiting. Kyung, you coming?”

  
“Yeah, just give me a minute. To get my things together.” _To get myself together_ , Kyung thinks.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
When the duo arrives at the address that had been provided by Jaehyo, they are a little flabbergasted.

  
“This is what he calls a house? It’s fucking huge.” Kyung lets out a whistle as he walks through the gates, Jiho walking slightly slower behind. “My family and I live in a modest apartment, and we’re comfortable. I wonder what his family needs all this room for.” Kyung turns to Jiho with a twinkle in his eye. “You think he’d let me live here if I asked?”

  
“I think I would.” Kyung and Jiho jump a little as Jaehyo opens the double doors of his home and welcomes them in, casual smile dancing on his face as he leans lazily against the imposing door frame. “It gets kind of lonely living in a house this large by myself.”

  
“You live alone? What about your parents?” Jiho frowns.

  
“They’re always busy and rarely come home. At the moment, they’re both working abroad.” Jaehyo shrugs. “But yeah, if you want to live here, I’m cool with it.”

  
“Thanks to everything that’s been happening, that doesn’t sound like a half-bad idea,” Kyung whispers into Jiho’s ear. “I don’t want to get my family caught up in this.”

  
Jiho doesn’t respond as they continue to follow Jaehyo further into the house. There are halts in their steps as they gaze appreciatively at various things, but eventually they make it to Jaehyo’s room. It’s the epitome of minimalism, and there doesn’t seem to be any color in the room sans Younha and her pastel-hued outfit of the day.

  
“Good morning,” she greets slowly. She scoots over on the floor and pats the spot next to her, where Jaehyo swiftly takes a seat. Kyung hesitates before tugging Jiho to follow and sit next to him, across from the couple. “Jiho,” she begins, “It seems you weren’t being completely honest with us yesterday.”

  
“Not completely,” Jiho admits, avoiding Kyung’s eyes.

  
Younha smiles, but it’s empty. She tilts her head to the side before raising an eyebrow. “You also seem to enjoy giving vague answers.”

  
Jiho doesn’t answer that statement and simply gazes at the carpeted floor.

  
Jaehyo, unaware of what had transpired at midnight, breaks the awkward tension in the room by clearing his throat. “So what’s the plan of action, now that we’re all allies here.”

  
Younha leans back on her arms as she gazes at each male in the room. “I can’t directly do anything; my Future Diary is very limited in that sense. I’ll leave everything to you guys, but feel free to contact me if you need assistance with anything.” With that said, she leaves the room and, subsequently, the mansion. Jiho can only stare at the empty space where Younha was sitting after she leaves.

  
“Well,” Kyung begins. “We should probably form a plan for taking out the Fourth first, huh?”

  
Jaehyo murmurs in agreement before furrowing his brows. “I’ve never killed a man before.”

  
Kyung grimaces in mock pain. “Yeah, me neither. I imagine it’s pretty hard to do.”

  
“It’s not that difficult, really.” Jiho mumbles quietly. “Just remember why you’re doing it. Your purpose that drives you to do it. It’ll numb you to everything else.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
The weekend passes by uneventfully, for the most part. Time is spent between moving into Jaehyo’s large abode and planning what course of action to take when the weekend ends and school begins. By the time school rolls around again, Jiho and Kyung are fully moved in to the large house of the Ahns, recording equipment and all. Jiho and Kyung are also fully aware of what needs to be accomplished when they enter school Monday morning. Exchanging gazes full of direction and intent, they stride purposefully into their homeroom class and wait for events to unfold.

  
The Fourth is introduced during their last period as the new Physics teacher. Besides a lingering glance on the two of them, nothing substantial happens between the pair and the new teacher until the bell rings signalling the end of the day.

  
“Park, Woo, I’d appreciate it if you two could stay after and help show me around the school.” Nichkhun states in staccato. There is a smile on his face, but venomous intent is clear in his words. Once the class has filed out of the classroom, Kyung and Jiho make their way to the front of the classroom. He opens one eye to peer at the two, before standing up and walking over to the classroom door. “You know, they found two bodies in the morning. Two youths, killed by carbon monoxide poisoning, just like that.”

  
Jiho spares a glance at the teenager beside him, who doesn’t react. Releasing a hushed sigh, he shrugs. “That’s none of our business, really.”

  
“Oh, but we all know it’s definitely your business. Woo. Ji. Ho.” The young teacher smiles then, as he takes a pistol from his pocket and spins it around. “Did I ever tell you two what my Future Diary’s power was?”

  
The two students shake their heads slowly before Nichkhun lets out a harsh bark of laughter. “Right, well, I’d like to call my Future Diary the ‘Justice Diary.’ I used to keep a police radio on my person at all times, so imagine my surprise when it transformed into something that could speak the future.” With an air of nonchalance, Nichkhun takes out what looks like a tape recorder - something he had taken out of his pocket at their last meeting as well - and unplugs the earphones connected to it. Static crackles before the recorder springs to life, crackling words in a robotic voice that is both unfamiliar and familiar.

  
[[RIGHTEOUSLY, I CORNER THE FIRST AND THE SECOND BEHIND THE SCHOOL NEAR A DUMPSTER. THE LOCATION IS A CONVENIENT PLACE FOR A DEATH; AFTER THE TWO ARE SHOT, I THROW THE BODIES INTO THE DUMPSTER --]]

  
“That’s enough, I think.” Nichkhun grins like an embarrassed school boy as he reconnects the earphones to the audio jack of the device. Kyung makes a motion to run, when Nichkhun takes his pistol out of his left pants pocket. “I wouldn’t run, if I were you. I’m not going to be modest here. I have excellent aim.” To demonstrate his point, he cocks his gun and fires it in the direction of a clock down the hall. A bullet flies and lodges itself into the dead center of the clock face.

  
Kyung gulps before standing closer to Jiho. His phone begins to beep, but not Jiho’s, and this fact rubs Kyung slightly the wrong way. Nichkhun also seems to notice this, but he makes no action other than to begin walking away from the classroom. “I’d appreciate it if you guys followed me outside, near the dumpsters. I would rather not have to clean up this hallway, you understand?”

  
Silently, the duo follow Nichkhun out the back of the school. As he begins to slow, Jiho and Kyung begin slowing their footsteps as well. When he stops, Jiho and Kyung stop several feet behind him.

  
“I’m still new to the school, but it seems like that’s the dumpster over there...” The foreign man turns behind him before facing forward again. “So let’s get down to business, yes? Any last words?”

  
At this point, Kyung’s phone has stopped beeping. Nichkhun seems to raise an eyebrow at this, but otherwise he simply raises the hand that is holding the pistol in Jiho’s direction. “Woo Jiho? Park Kyung? Or should I say, the First? The Second?”

  
“Goodbye, Fourth.” Jiho states simply, voice soft. He snaps his fingers, and sharp-pointed darts begin to rain down on Nichkhun from above.

  
“What the --  What’s going on?” The older male grumbles as he attempts to dodge the darts. He takes out his Future Diary and places an earphone to his ear, in an attempt to listen for a way to escape. Unfortunately for him, a dart manages to lodge itself into the recording device. Alarmed, Nickhun attempts to take the dart out, but it’s too late. The damage is done, and soon Nichkhun is seen engulfed in spontaneous flames. Within seconds, only ash is left in his place.

  
Kyung lets out a ragged breath. “Y-You weren’t kidding,” he manages to stammer out. “About the Future Diaries also posing a threat. About how we need to protect them.”

  
Jiho walks over to the ashes as he looks up at the school roof. Jaehyo is staring down at them, but the expression on his face is otherwise unreadable. “Why...” Jiho begins as he crushes some of the ash beneath his sneaker, “... would I joke about that?”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
After Kyung’s and Jaehyo’s first killing, Jiho manages to procure alcohol for the three of them, and they meet at Jaehyo’s home - a home that has become theirs as well. “It’s vodka. This is some pretty good stuff right here, and it should be strong enough to get us drunk out of our minds."

  
Kyung snorts. “Good, maybe. Strong? Definitely. That drink burns like a motherfucker on the way down.”

  
Jaehyo laughs slightly. “That simile didn’t make any sense.” Watching Kyung roll his eyes, he continues speaking. “Besides, we’re underage. How did you even manage to get this stuff?” He wrinkles his nose as he cautiously lifts up one of the bottles.

  
“Connections to people who are of age, obviously.” Jiho scoffs. “Jaehyo, you’re only one year underage. Besides, I think drinking underage is the least of our worries right now.” His sardonic remark only brings back to mind the fact that they had just killed a man. The atmosphere takes a turn for the morose, and in an attempt to lighten up the mood again, Jiho coughs before grabbing three glasses from Jaehyo’s dishwasher. He fills each glass with ice before returning, a triumphant smirk starting to form on his face. “So since Mr. Ahn Jaehyo is the only alcohol virgin here, I decree that he take the first shot.”

  
Jaehyo tries to stammer out a protest, but finds that he is cut off quickly by Kyung’s “Hear, hear!” With a sigh, he slowly grabs hold of a glass. “I’m the eldest here; you should respect your elders, guys; you know, I always thought shots were supposed to be smaller --”

  
“Shut up and drink the shot, Jaehyo.” Kyung rolls his eyes for the second time that night as he cuts off Jaehyo’s rambling. A lop-sided grin soon begins to form on his face as he pumps his fists in the air. “Go, go, go!”

  
Carefully, Jaehyo brings the glass of alcohol to his lips. It’s strong, and it really does feel like he’s burned his throat once he finishes the shot. “I hate you guys,” he chokes out afterwards. (He has to admit, however, that there is a rather comfortably warm feeling settling at the base of his neck now. He might not mind taking a second shot.)

  
“Well, cheers.” Jiho states simply, the concern in his eyes replaced by glee. He links arms with the two boys sitting in a circle with him and clinks their glasses. “To being alive,” he states. After that is said, the three throw drinks back and laugh at the burning sensation in their throats.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
It takes Kyung five shots before he can’t walk in a straight line and half-collapses on the floor. It takes Jaehyo eight before he starts to slur his words together. It takes Jiho twelve before the room starts spinning. Perhaps it is because of their drunken states that they begin to get intimate with each other. Jaehyo starts to cling onto Kyung’s shoulder and mourn about his relationship problems. Kyung in turn begins to mope on Jiho’s shoulder, demanding he assist in shutting up Jaehyo.

  
And so, Jiho does just that. He shuts Jaehyo up with a sudden kiss to the lips. He doesn’t know what possessed him to do it, but afterwards, there’s no turning back. Because, Jaehyo’s returning the kiss. He’s opening his mouth and deepening the kiss all on his own, and Jiho goes along with it, Jaehyo’s subtle moans acting as encouragement for what he’s doing.

  
Suddenly, Kyung is pulling Jiho away from Jaehyo and placing his own lips atop Jaehyo’s. His hands are fiddling with the hem of Jaehyo’s shirt, and Jaehyo’s hands have begun to wander by themselves as well. Jiho’s beginning to feel drunk out of his mind, and he thinks that may be why he’s finding the scene in front of him incredibly enticing. So incredibly enticing, that he feels his pants tighten around a certain growing problem.

  
And so the three of them dance in a way only instinct can allow; clothes become undone, limbs tangle, and separate breaths come together just as their bodies meld together.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Jaehyo’s the first to fall asleep. Listening to the soft inhale-exhale pattern of the boy beside him, Kyung finds himself feeling content. It is during this time that he shifts in his position so that he’s overlooking the lanky boy’s body and staring at Jiho’s closed eyes instead. “Jiho?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Do you remember how we were talking about why I wanted to live, ages ago?”

  
“Vaguely, yes. Hm, come to think of it, you’ve had sex by now.” Jiho smirks. “Ready to die now, Kyung?”

  
“Shut the fuck up,” Kyung hisses, but the harsh words are without any hint of malice. “I was just going to say that statement wasn’t completely true.”

  
“So why do you want to live now?” Jiho slowly allows one eye to open. He observes Kyung open and close his mouth before turning away.

  
“Don’t make fun of me, but I just -- I just want the three of us to live together, happily.”

  
There’s a pause that hangs in the air after Kyung’s statement, and it makes the boy’s ears turn red. Jiho can’t help but smile at that. “I don’t know why you would think I’d make fun of you. That’s as admirable a reason as any.” Jiho closes his eyes when he sees Kyung’s shoulders relax. “In fact, that’s a very admirable reason. I promise you, right here and now, that we’ll all be able to live together happily in the future.”

  
“How can you promise that?” Kyung’s voice is almost inaudible at this point.

  
Jiho lets out a deep sigh before rolling over to face away from his two friends. “I can’t say for sure, but who says I can’t try?”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Jiho and Kyung are both half-asleep by the time midnight rolls around, and Deus calls them up to the alternate reality that has grown increasingly familiar. Jiho notices there are less people cloaked in shadows this time, maybe half as many as there must have been the very first day of the Survival Games.

  
“Good evening,” Deus greets, as per usual. “It’s been a few days since the last gathering, but a lot has happened today.” Jiho holds his breath. A lot? He had thought there had been only one death today, but from the god’s words, it sounded like there had been more. “You guys are making good time with this Survival Game. Another three perished today.” Jiho hears a muffled gasp from his left; it sounds a lot like Kyung’s voice. Jiho’s inner voice is mimicking Kyung’s confusion, however, since he hadn’t expected the Game to go by so fast. He could have sworn it had taken at least a few months for five candidates to go down last game... Not to mention, six. “Here is the list of the dead: the Fourth, Ninth, and Tenth have all been eliminated. Nichkhun Horvejkul, Bang Yongguk, and Park Gyuri have been confirmed as dead.”

  
The group of candidates still vying for the throne of Deus are mute. Jiho’s mind is running wild as he ponders who killed the Ninth and the Tenth. He remembers them vaguely as a couple with Future Diaries that acted as exchange diaries; they told the future of each other. He remembers them dying together last game as well, but the Third had been the one to kill them last time. Had Younha gone out of her way to kill people? Jiho somehow doubted that was possible. Even last game, Younha had never sought anyone out for the purpose of killing. She had relied on others to kill for her out of self-protection. (It had been what turned Jiho off about her and what enabled him to slice her up back then.)

  
“The First and Second both killed the Fourth. The Sixth killed the Ninth and Tenth.” Deus lets out a laugh that shakes the entire room before raising his hands. “However, now that there are less than half of the original ten left, I hope you don’t mind if I reveal all of your identities. You all seem to know each other anyways.”

  
Jiho’s eyes are (mostly) nonchalant as he scans the circle of people around him. Kyung is the Second, Younha is the Third. He had known this. He exchanges a knowing glance with Kyung before staring in Younha’s general direction, avoiding the chance of meeting her eyes directly.

  
Taeil is the Sixth. Jiho had not known this, much less expected it. As his own eyes widen, he spies Taeil lifting a hand in greeting, waving left and right at Younha and Kyung as well. “I am the Sixth and co-creator of these Survival Games. I was the one who came up with this idea in order to help Deus figure out who to leave his throne to.” As Jiho sees Younha’s and Kyung’s jaws drop from the corner of his eye, he tries to rack his memories for anything he knows about the Sixth.

  
(The Sixth from the previous game had not been Taeil. It had been a boy around Taeil’s age though, a boy named Jeong Hanhae, who had enjoyed rapping just as much as Jiho and Kyung did. The three had actually been rivals in the underground rap scene, but neither Jiho nor Kyung had known about Hanhae’s candidacy until the previous game’s reveal.

  
Jiho couldn’t help but wonder what the Hanhae of this dimension was up to, if he wasn’t a part of the Survival Game. Was he still making mixtapes by himself? Had he competed with the Woo Jiho of this dimension? Kyung?)

  
The Sixth in the last game had not been a part of the Survival Game, however. Deus had let Jiho know the person he collaborated with was an outsider, one who had deemed himself unworthy of participation in the Game.

  
It’s startling to see how things had changed. Jiho shivers as he watches Deus and the other competitors carefully. “Well, I hope to see more interesting occurrences in the future... Now that you all know each other.” Deus cackles once more before returning everyone to their respective places.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“Jaehyo,” Kyung begins softly the next morning, as Jaehyo slowly opens his eyes to the rising sun. “We don’t think you should work at Taeil’s cafe anymore.”

  
Jaehyo blinks slowly as he watches the sober expressions on his friends’ faces. “What are you guys talking about? What’s the problem?”

  
Jiho shifts in his standing position as he looks away. “Taeil’s the problem.” He states bluntly, not bothering to mask his words with pleasantries. Jaehyo deserves to know the truth, no holds barred. He definitely deserves that much after everything he had gone through recently. “He’s the Sixth and only other surviving member of the Survival Game - well, besides Kyung, Younha, and I.”

  
Jaehyo seems to freeze for several seconds before lying back down on the mess of bed sheets and covers they had all fallen asleep on last night. “That - that can’t be true. And even if that’s true, I’m sure he won’t try to hurt me at work. We-We’re friends! The best of friends!” Jaehyo covers his face with his hands before continuing his erratic cries. “I lived in a strict household growing up. Taeil and his family had always been there for me. That cafe had become my safe haven away from home. I-I loved it.” Jaehyo stammers.

  
Jiho refuses to meet anyone’s eyes as he scowls slightly. “What about us? There’s nothing holding him back from getting to us. He created this damn Survival Game, so he can’t be all good.”

  
Kyung smiles sadly as he kneels down next to the lanky boy on the bed. He shoves the boy’s torso slightly before opening his mouth to say, “We’re just worried about you. For you. For all of us.”

  
Jaehyo is tight-lipped as he shakes his head. “I love you guys as well. I love what my home has come to embody. But I want to see Taeil. At least one more time.”

  
Without another shared word, Jaehyo silently gets dressed and leaves the house.

  
“He’s an idiot,” Jiho groans as he watches Jaehyo leave the house.

  
Kyung attempts a grin as he stares at the thin boy’s frame growing smaller and smaller. “We should follow him then. Protect that idiot and whatnot.”

  
Jiho reaches out for Kyung’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze - whether for himself or the other, it is hard to tell. “Yeah, we should.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
When the cafe’s door chimes, indicating the arrival of someone, Taeil doesn’t bother looking up from his position at the counter. He turns a page in his magazine and lifts a hand up in acknowledgement of the entering body. “Good day, Jaehyo.”

  
“Hi, Taeil.” Jaehyo smiles, but it’s empty. He slowly walks over to the podium where he had been singing a week ago - had it really been only a week? - and first met two boys that had grown in importance in his life since then. “Do you mind if I just sing? For a bit?”

  
“Not really, go ahead.” The shorter of the two gets up from his position behind the counter and makes his way to a table near the front of the small stage. Comfortable, he gestures to Jaehyo to begin singing.

  
“Do you have any requests this evening, Mr. Lee?” Jaehyo attempts to sound joking in manner, but it comes out awkward. When had conversations with his best friend grown so awkward?

  
Taeil seems to pay it no attention, however, as he shrugs. “How about the song you sang to ask Younha to be your girlfriend?” He grins cheekily as he claps his hands together slowly. “‘Drunken Confession’?”

  
Jaehyo attempts to smile again as he begins singing; his smile is not empty this time, and is instead full of a sadness that seems to convey the meaning behind the song’s lyrics well. As he sways slightly to an imaginary piano, he closes his eyes and immerses himself in the performance. When he’s done, Taeil stands up and applauds before reaching over and wrapping Jaehyo in a one-armed hug.

  
“Younha’s a lucky girl,” Taeil begins. Jaehyo hums in response as he returns Taeil’s one-armed hug with two arms of his own. “Jiho and Kyung are a lucky pair of guys,” the other male continues. Jaehyo continues humming as he rocks Taeil side-to-side slowly. “No matter what happens, please believe that I only have your best interests at heart.”

  
“A lot of people have been saying things like that to me,” Jaehyo mumbles bitterly. “But okay, I believe you.”

  
“Thank you.” Jaehyo can feel Taeil smiling into his chest before the two let go of each other and separate from the embrace. Jaehyo doesn’t feel anything as Taeil walks over to the counter and retrieves an antique-looking Colt revolver from a drawer. He still doesn’t feel anything when Taeil returns and points the revolver to his chest, murmuring a soundless farewell as he fingers the trigger.

  
When darts and knives fly in from outside and strike Taeil in the back, that is when Jaehyo feels something akin to pain deep in his heart. Jiho and Kyung walk in, both still holding a few of the pointed weapons, and Jaehyo’s on the floor, mourning Taeil’s death with his entire body.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“We’re sorry about your loss,” Kyung murmurs quietly.

  
Jiho clears his throat before throwing some leftover darts at a tree they have just passed.

  
Jaehyo only stares at the ground as they walk home together. “It’s okay.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Besides the last midnight meeting with Deus (“The Sixth perished today. You three are the only people left in the game. Do what you will, but keep in mind that allies aren’t forever.”) and occasional grocery visits, the three males spend all their time holed up in Jaehyo’s house. They pass time aimlessly, either by sleeping in bed, or sleeping with each other.

  
“I really love atmospheres like this,” Jaehyo whispers wistfully one night. “I’m really glad I met you two. Thank you.”

  
“Thank you, Jaehyo, for befriending us.” Kyung responds immediately. He smiles as he reaches over to adjust Jaehyo’s bangs that have gotten messed up by their tossing and turning in the bed.

  
On the other hand, Jiho feels uncomfortable by the sudden confession of gratitude. He hasn’t done anything to deserve Jaehyo’s thanks. With a heavy heart, he crooks a corner of his mouth up and closes his eyes. “Yes, thank you,” he echoes.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Jaehyo breaks up with Younha on a Wednesday. It’s a clean separation that happens over the phone, and it takes no more than ten minutes.

  
When he finally breaks up with Younha, something inside of her snaps. The last of her restraints now gone, she decides it is time to finally end this game once and for all. So, she seeks out Jiho and Kyung. To her, it is finally time for them to die (before, she had held back since they were Jaehyo’s close friends). There are only three people left in the Game after all, and someone has to emerge victorious in order to take over the throne of Deus.

  
She knocks on the door to Jaehyo’s mansion and is slightly unnerved by Jiho’s sudden appearance. Jiho seems to notice this and backs away from the door slowly. “Are you looking for Jaehyo? Because he’s in the kitchen with Kyung and --”

  
“I’m here for you, actually.” Younha smiles slowly while Jiho backs away. “I-I left my Future Diary at the nursery. Did I ever tell you it was a computer? Not a cellphone like most Future Diary users? It’s kind of hard to lug that thing around, you know.”

  
Jiho isn’t sure what to think. Things with Younha are progressing in a way akin to the last game, and if things continue, he’s afraid they’ll end the same way the last game ended.

  
“No hard feelings, okay?” Younha’s smile is still on her face as she reveals a pocket knife that had been hidden in her long skirt. She quickly lunges and barely misses Jiho’s face. With a click of her tongue, she lunges again, and Jiho finally realizes she’s seriously trying to kill him.

  
“Younha, we should talk about this.” Jiho breathes. He feels himself headed towards the kitchen, where Jaehyo and Kyung are. He’s not sure if they should bear witness to this, but he can’t turn around. Not when there’s a raging Younha in front of him, right hand poised and ready to stab him.

  
“It’s a bit too late for talking,” Younha says, chuckling darkly. She pushes him, and soon Jiho is tumbling back first into the kitchen area. Jaehyo and Kyung are alarmed as they look up from the vegetables they are cutting and stop what they are doing.

  
Jaehyo’s the first to react, and he grabs the knife he’s been using to cut peppers before throwing himself between Younha and Jiho. “Stop! What happened to being allies?” he pants, Younha’s small blade scratching his shoulder before he is able to push it away with his own larger blade.

  
“Didn’t you hear Deus? Oh right, you didn’t. Well, just know this - allies aren’t forever.” Younha sneers before using all her might to shove him away to get at Jiho. Jiho’s scrambling now, and he can see his right pocket blinking and vibrating, alerting him of a [DEAD END].

  
Kyung shouts Jiho’s name when he realizes that the teen is unarmed and vulnerable to Younha’s attack. It’s enough to catch Jiho’s attention, but not enough to redirect Younha’s. She reaches over and uses all her might to sink her pocket knife into flesh.

  
It’s the wrong person, however. Jaehyo looks up slowly as he realizes his chest was just stabbed by the petite girl in front of him, his former lover. Everything in the room seems to still as everyone tries to process what just happened: Younha stabbing Jaehyo, who had moved in front of Jiho in an attempt to protect him.

  
Jiho’s still shaken, but he has enough of his bearings left to take control of the situation. He grabs the kitchen knife that had fallen from Jaehyo’s hand and shifts his position so that he can insert it into Younha’s body. It’s a quick process that ends with Younha doubling over from the sudden pain. The pain from the wound is obvious as she grimaces, but more than that, the female has also begun to tear up. She stares at Jaehyo, whose breathing has begun growing increasingly more ragged, before staring at Jiho’s hands wrapped around the blade protruding from her.

  
“I’m sorry,” is all she whispers before Jiho plunges the knife deeper and draws it through her torso, blood spurting and spilling onto his body.

  
“I’m sorry too,” is all Jiho can whisper back in reply as well, just as Kyung shakily makes his way over to the fading Jaehyo.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
“Dying... Is a weird experience.” Jaehyo gasps out, chest gradually slowing in its up and down movement. Younha’s pocket knife is still jutting out from his chest. The two younger males are unsure of how to approach the situation at hand, but the one thing they do know for certain is that they’re not supposed to pull it out - no matter how painful it looks.

  
“Shut up, Jaehyo. You’re not dying.” Kyung is biting his lower lip to prevent an onslaught of tears from being shed. He bites his bottom lip too hard, and it begins to bleed; he miserably fails in preventing any tears from falling onto Jaehyo’s pale face.

  
Jiho kneels down next to Kyung’s position beside Jaehyo. “Why’d you do it?” he asks numbly.

  
“Save your life?” Jaehyo laughs wryly. “That’s a stupid question. You’re my friend. I love you. Of course I would save you.”

  
When Jaehyo finally passes, his eyes are closed and his mouth is curled upwards in a slight smile. Jiho never sheds more than a single tear while Kyung sheds many.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
Several uneventful days later, Kyung gulps as he walks out of Jaehyo’s house - the house that has now become home to only Jiho and Kyung.

  
“Deus,” he calls out. Within minutes, he is whisked away into Deus’s dimension.

  
“You called?” Deus questions, deep voice booming over the vast space of the alternate reality.

  
“If... If I were to become the new God of Time and Space...” Kyung begins, voice shaking. “Would I be able to bring back the dead?”

  
Deus seems to smile at the question. “Oh? Are you considering playing seriously from now on? Hm, perhaps I should have named you as the First instead of Mr. Woo Jiho.”

  
“That doesn’t answer my question - what?” Kyung balks at the sudden mention of his best friend. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“He hasn’t talked to me one-on-one since the game’s beginning.” Deus frowns. “It’s actually very surprising to me. All the other candidates - including you - have talked to me at least once.”

  
“Well, this is the first time I’ve called you out...” Kyung’s voice trails off.

  
“True. Perhaps I am overthinking Jiho’s absence.” Deus shakes his head. “Nonetheless, to answer your question. Yes, you can bring the dead back to life as the God of Time and Space.” His eyes seem to glisten with hidden meaning, but Kyung decides not to look any further into the deity’s answer.

  
With a mumble of “thanks,” Kyung returns back to his current reality, one burden gone from his shoulders and replaced by another.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
_“Just remember why you’re doing it... Your purpose that drives you to do it. It’ll numb you to everything else.”_

  
Jiho’s words echo in Kyung’s mind as he sits across from the other male at the kitchen table. They sit wordlessly as they dig into their meal of instant ramen. They’ve been interacting like this ever since the incident with Younha and Jaehyo. Suddenly spurred by a newfound purpose, Kyung’s hands begin to shake as he drops his chopsticks. Jiho looks up briefly but is otherwise undeterred from his eating.

  
“Jiho,” Kyung begins, hesitation evident in both syllables. The other teen nods and grunts once, to indicate he’s listening. “Can I see your cellphone?”

  
Hesitating for several seconds, Jiho shrugs before handing his phone over from his right pocket. After a few seconds, Kyung takes it and immediately makes a motion to break it. However, before he can do more than crack the screen slightly, Jiho clutches at his heart and shouts Kyung’s name.

  
“Kyung! Please, if you’re going to try and kill me, could you do it outside?” Kyung’s heart is beating wildly as he nods, unsure of where the other male is going with this. He follows the boy outside the house and stops right outside the door. Jiho keeps on walking until he’s in the middle of the road. “Turn around - I don’t want you to see me when I die.” Kyung obeys and turns around before he hears Jiho clearing his throat. “Can I - Can I ask one question before I go?”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Why do you want to kill me? I thought we were going to be allies until the end. Friends forever and all that jazz.” Jiho’s voice cracks within the last sentence, and Kyung almost feels the last of his resolve crack away as well. Almost.

  
“You’re not the Jiho I used to know,” Kyung begins, voice growing louder in crescendo with his words. “You poisoned two peers without my knowledge. You fed me lies as you advanced in the game. You even killed Younha in a manner that was completely unnecessary. You - I - Jiho, I just don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

  
There is a tense silence that passes between them for a minute. Then, Jiho clears his throat. “Deus told you he could bring back the dead, didn’t he?”

  
Kyung jolts in his place as if stricken by electricity. “H-How did you know? Deus said he hadn’t spoken to you since the game’s beginning! There’s no way you could have known about that --”

  
“It doesn’t matter how I know. Just know this - Deus is lying to you.” Jiho chuckles darkly before adding, “Well, sort of.”

  
“Jiho,” Kyung starts. Jiho stops him by letting out a sigh.

  
“Look, I know I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’m still not sure if I can be completely honest with you, frankly, because I’m not sure you’ll believe me.” Kyung feels his heart throb at the last sentence.

  
“I thought we were best friends, Jiho. Why couldn’t you trust me?” Kyung states in a low tone.

  
Another silence passes until Jiho breaks it with another sigh. “I-I’m not sure. I guess I couldn’t completely trust myself either. How could I expect to trust another?” Kyung moves his arms until Jiho begins stammering, “B-But Kyung! Kyungie!” Kyung grimaces at the nickname. Jiho knows it is his weakness. “If you let me live, I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

  
“Everything?” Kyung scoffs before wiping his eyes. He snaps the cellphone in half with a flick of the wrist. “But why couldn’t you tell me so many times before, Jiho?”

  
There is no answer, but Kyung does not expect one. He turns around and isn’t surprised at all when no trace of Jiho is able to be seen.

  
“Good bye, Woo Jiho.”

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

“The Second has been crowned the victor!” Deus exclaims, joy evident by his tone of voice. “Congratulations, Park Kyung. You are now the new God of Time and Space.”

  
Despite the congratulations, Kyung doesn’t feel very excited or happy about his newfound power and glory.

  
(Maybe it is because he had no one to share it with.)

  
No matter, Deus had told him he could bring back the dead. “I can bring Jaehyo and Jiho back to life with this, right?”

  
“Of course. Everything will be okay now.” Deus pats his back reassuringly, but for some reason, Kyung feels his blood run cold.

  
⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️ ⏱️

  
The world, for Kyung, ends on a Sunday morning.

  
He ignores the ground as it begins shaking and punches the soulless Jaehyo across the side of his face. The lanky boy remains motionless and expressionless, despite Kyung’s best efforts. Kyung tells himself not to cry, even as the first wave of tears begin to inch over his lower eyelids. His knees buckle, and suddenly he’s kneeling on the floor, staring at Jaehyo’s unmoving body.

  
Deus had said it would be fine. That Jaehyo would be brought back to life. That everything would be okay. He laughs wryly to himself as he wipes his eyes with the heel of his hands. This... This wasn’t supposed to happen.

  
“I told you so,” Jiho murmurs as he strolls into the house. He kicks a chair over, right in front of Jaehyo but doesn’t manage to rouse any sort of reaction in either him or Kyung. “You see, Deus can only bring back the body, not the soul. Now do you understand?”

  
Kyung can only nod slowly as he rises shakily to his feet. After several moments of tense silence, he clears his throat. There are so many questions running through his head, like _how are you alive? why are you back? why now?_ but he feels his voice shake as he poses none of those questions. “So what now?”

  
“We go to another dimension. We find another Jaehyo, and we make our own happy ending.” Jiho grimaces as he nudges the soulless body with his feet. “Let’s go.”

  
It’s a cool, autumn day in September. Without another look back, Kyung follows Jiho out of the house that held so many memories and disappears to find a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my Livejournal [here](http://grapefruitade.livejournal.com/13061.html#cutid1), split into two parts. This fic was also my first work that ended up being more than 5K words in length, so congratulations to past me for that accomplishment. If you want to yell at me more, see me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/illogicae)!


End file.
